


MHxMother

by BunHun



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter Stories, Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 3
Genre: Angry pickle monstie, I suck at writing, M/M, Pointless and gay, The pickle is a saint, This is also my way of saying "I need more Clausten fics", This is my way of saying "I want MonHun world", This is pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunHun/pseuds/BunHun
Summary: Basically, a small thingy about Claus being a rider and reconsidering when did his life went wrong.WARNING: A bit gay, a bit ambiguous and I think OOC.





	MHxMother

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, WARNING: kinda gay (and it succs).

The flames of the recently made bonfire flicked and cracked with the gentle breezes of the dry winds of the desert, they had been lucky so long to hadn’t ran into a big monster such as the king of the desert, Diablos, or even maybe something worse. What could be worse? That was something Claus didn’t want to think about, but he was _sure_ there were worse fates.

            The small wyverian in front of him kept on rambling about… whatever. The ginger had lost the track not because he wanted to be mean nor anything, it was rather out of exhaustion, he could barely keep his eyes open by now and the other seemed to don’t get the hint until the carrot head let out a yawn.

            “Tired, Clausy?”, he asked with a blank stare that laid directly on the other’s eyes.

            Claus stretched and, after placing his hands at the back of his head, he crossed his legs. “Jus’ one bit. Besides… I’ve told you _Claus_ is just fine”, he grunted.

            Ninten just giggled as reply as he kept on staring with that mischievous look of his that made Claus’ blood rush to his cheeks, something perhaps he’d never understand why he did so nor why he’d have such a reaction. It was not like he thought the stars reflecting on his mismatching red and blue eyes were _cute_ nor anything. Luckily for Claus, he said no other word.

            The raven haired began to occupy his mouth in eating rather than in rambling. Claus looked up at the skies, wondering how all of this had started.

            First thing he remembered was to have woken up in an underground tunnel, to his luck –which had seemed to be on his favour so long– not too far away from a source of natural light. Why would everything around him being on ruins? He didn’t know, and might as well never learn about it, all he remembered before that was being in a deep… _pain_ …

            Of course, there where rocks and scrapped metals that could give him the small hint that maybe it was a place where heavy machinery was used, maybe a mine, or even an underground lab… but that had been already quite few days ago, or so seemed to him.  Now, next important thing he got to have in mind was when he noticed that the rock on his left wrist wasn’t just for showing nor for fashion.

           He had been wandering around, not knowing what to do nor where to go, when the floor began to tremble and before he knew it water poured down as waterfalls above him… only that it wasn’t water… nor a waterfall… it was saliva coming from the snout of an enormous monster that, somewhat, resembled a pickle.

            And he was sure that he was done for, when the blue stone began to shine and in the blink of an eye, an epic battle between two enormous monsters of the same kind unfolded. Both Deviljhos thrashing each other, throwing bites and clawing.

            Claus was too shocked to react until the bigger monster took a hold of the other’s skull between its powerful maws, the ginger could almost hear how it began to crack when, almost if by instinct, he drew his sword charged with electricity…

            Behind him, he heard his monstie Deviljho yawn behind him and he was dragged back to reality. The monster had just slightly woken up to re-adjust herself to a more suiting position for sleeping, which, led Claus to the next subject: Ninten.

            Ninten had already fallen asleep. Claus smiled, he looked rather peaceful not annoying him with questions nor getting him in any trouble. Claus stood up and carried the smaller boy bridal style to their improvised sleeping bags made of materials they could easily find laying around.  He placed Ninten down and made sure he was well wrapped, nights on the desert were cold and regardless the blood running on the boy’s veins he worried regardless.

            Claus suited himself next to him, few locks of his black raven hair were close to his reach and he couldn’t help but curl them on his finger carefully to make sure they wouldn’t get stuck with the gauntlets of his Zinogre armour.

            When he first met the young scrivener was on a rainy day, or most likely… _stormy_ day. The water hadn’t stopped for already multiple days in a row, the moisty soil wasn’t suitable anymore to get a good hold of the rocks which by now rolled downhill at a quite fast speed that made them into a threat for any small animal or anybody who had weak ankles… or was distracted enough.

            “Come ‘ere, kitty, kitty!”, the ginger heard a singing voice which odd enough came from…

            He turned to see a humanoid silhouette and sighed.

            The river.

            There, with only a trunk making the difference between a certain death and the delicate life, a boy was kneeling down to go ahead and try to retrieve a Melynx from the river. Claus thought of these black pesky cats as nuisances, nothing more but bandits and wouldn’t care less if one fell into the oblivion, but he was up to help this cute, silly, boy.

            As he walked closer, the moonlight gave him a better glimpse of this person in need of help, he was a young wyverian –or so he judged due to his pointy ears– with black jet hair and fair skin, he was wearing a blue uniform and a white ribbon on his neck, he was most likely a researcher, a scrivener.  

            "'Oi!", Claus called out. "Need any help?", he shouted.

            "Nah, I'm doing fine, hunter! Thanks!", he cheerfully answered nonchalantly, as if completely ignoring the scenario of certain death.

            Claus wasn't the type of barge in if he wasn't called, but he'd just this time wait patiently and see how this turned out.

            Just in case.

            Claus could practically see when the idea struck the wyverian's head. "Oh, right! My bag!".

            Due to the little or less Claus could read of the other's expressions he could deduce that there were not many things that could help him until...

            The scrivener took out a rope which he immediately threw one extreme to the Melynx, "OK!  Take the other end and-...".

            His instructions were interrupted when the car mischievously pulled from its end and with one graceful jump it stripped the wyverian from his belongings and threw him into the wild waters all at the same time and ran off in a blink of the eye.

            “Oh, crap!”, without thinking, Claus jumped into the water, he had his Lagiacrus armour at his advantage after all.

            He managed to swim up to the wyverian and held him tight to his chest with one arm as he maintained both of them above the surface with the other.

            “Are you okay?!”, maybe he had sounded too rushed, but he didn’t care right now.

            The scrivener laughed, “Yeah! I’m alright-y! Thanks, pal!”, he looked at Claus’s eyes.

             The ginger couldn’t understand it, but just seeing this stranger’s smile and newfound mismatched red and blue eyes made his heart pound faster of what he had ever experienced, he could feel blood building up on his cheeks.

            “No problem…”, he answered quietly. But that moment of heroism was washed away when the water pressure worsened and sent both to the bottom abruptly.

            Still refusing to let go of the wyverian, Claus squeezed the boy between his arms in a successful attempt to reach his kinship stone. “Deviljho!”, he shouted when the waves finally allowed him to go back to the surface before being swallowed by the water again.

            But not for long, as quick, a pair of giant maws worked their way into the water and with a carefully planned bite, the oversized pickle got the duo out from the water, both struggling to catch a breath, the wyverian having more trouble doing so.

            Claus stared at him, scared for this stranger’s well being regardless everything and about to rummage around his stuff to try to find an airweed or anything for the matter that could help, when the other started laughing.

            “Huh?”

            “That was fun!”

            Deviljho made a face, most likely pondering if this little creature had any knowledge of the meaning of fear or, and, danger.

            “Oh! I see I was wrong! You must be a Rider!”, Claus said nothing. He looked at the ginger. “What’s your name, rider?”.

            “Claus”.

            He smiled. “Ninten! A pleasure to meet you!”

            And then it was just the beginning of the problems for Claus even though Ninten liked better to call it an _adventure_.

            Now that Claus thought about it… they never found again Ninten’s bag. But they did find more Felynes to Claus’s dismay.

            Claus stroked gently Ninten’s cheek with one finger, maybe the wyverian wasn’t so wrong on his point of view…

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day and thanks if you read this <3 ( *´♡`)


End file.
